Love is Bumpy
by alteringpupil
Summary: Sasuke thought that Naruto was super attractive dancing under the glowing lights. But, he was too socially awkward to approach him. How will love blossom from this unexpected meeting? AU Narusasu. Warning in story
1. First

**Hello everyone. Here is a new story for you. If you are a Just History reader, I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating at all. I just haven't been getting any inspiration for it. But hopefully once I finish this story I can force myself to focus on finishing it and get some more ideas. Since I did promise you after all.**

 **There will be a second chapter for this story.**

 **Warning: This story includes 13 year olds having sex. It also includes sex. Don't worry, I didn't make it seem too weird to have young people doing it, but if you aren't ok with it, please just click away. Also, the characters are VERY OOC. Be warned, they are nothing like who they are in the show. There is humour and romance in this story, obviously, but also a little bit of angst. :)**

 **Now, if you're still here, please enjoy!**

Why was he here? There was no reason for him to be here. This was all just a huge waste of his time. He could be at home, studying, reading, playing video games, but no, he was here at a school dance. Yes, Sasuke is at a school dance. Funny, right? He had no idea what he was doing, and how the hell he ended up here.

He went to a pretty prestigious school called Upper Konoha College who was an all-boys school. All the students there are very intelligent, and will all turn out to be very successful men.

But, because he went to a boy's only school, these co-ed events were necessary since the schools wanted their students to 'socialize with the other sex'. These were also favourites of most of the other students in Sasuke's school. They were smart, but also desperate horny boys wanting to get laid or to prove themselves capable of getting a girl. But for Christ's sake, they were only 13!

Sasuke was the definition of anti-social. He hated talking to people and would go out of his way to avoid being around them. So, what was he doing at this place? A gym full of giggling girls, drooling boys, and seventy thousand grown up supervisors? Besides, what's a gay man supposed to do at a mainly straight dance?

He had no answer to this question, the dance wasn't even mandatory. He couldn't fathom how he had got himself into this situation. And to make matters worse, he was a living magnet that attracted all the girls. With his black hair, equally black eyes and perfect pale skin, he could capture any girls heart with just a look. Though, Sasuke had learned that his death glare was the perfect defence against the crazy girls. No one dared to come close with his glare directed at them.

Beside him, he could hear a group of snickering guys, probably plotting which girl they would be asking out tonight. Also, who would be the main man, and who would be the wingman. Sasuke paid them no attention, though their whispering could still be heard over the booming music.

"Oof." Sasuke got elbowed in the rib by a dancing couple. He turned around to yell at them for being careless, but the words disappeared from his mouth. The man who had bumped into him was the most beautiful man Sasuke had ever seen. His blond hair danced around as he moved, the spikiness reflecting the upbeat feeling of the room. His tanned skin gleamed, turning red and green and blue from the lights. His ocean blue eyes shined as he chatted and laughed with the girl he was dancing with. In that one moment of seeing him, Sasuke's world stopped. All he could see was the way this graceful man danced around the room, the way his eyes crinkled while smiling. Sasuke could've sworn he just fell in love with the stranger. Hmph, falling in love with someone because of their looks, how low of him. But Sasuke couldn't help it, the boy was truly eye capturing.

He broke out of his trance when the song changed from a slow, romantic tempo, to a faster, livelier pace. The pretty boy bowed to his partner, thanking her for the dance. He then walked back to his group of friends, who immediately started congratulating and high-fiving him. Sasuke, having nothing better to do, followed him, and stopped a safe distance away from his group.

"Yo, nice job Naruto! She was totally into you, bro!" A brunette with red triangles on his cheeks slapped 'Naruto' on the back.

'So that's his name. Naruto. I guess it fits him,' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Too bad Saint Hashirama's College never collaborates with her school in anything. You probably won't be seeing her ever again. " A guy with spiky black hair spoke this time.

"That's not an issue, I don't think anything would've come out of that dance with her anyways." God, even Naruto's voice sounded amazing! Was there anything wrong with this guy?

Never mind that, SHC (Saint Hashirama's College) never has any events with UKC (Upper Konoha College), meaning that Sasuke will probably never see the handsome blond ever again. Unless he decides to go to the next dance, which is a year later! Sasuke knew that if he didn't take his chance now, it will be lost forever. But, he is an anti-social guy, meaning he has no idea how to approach Naruto. It seems that he will have to let this one go.

Except he didn't. 5 months later, Sasuke was still thinking of Naruto from the dance. Not just normal thinking, no. He was finally tapping into his hormones. That's right, Sasuke was having dirty thoughts about Naruto. Especially ones with the blond on top of him, if you know what I mean. He has also just learned a new concept called… Masturbating!

Sasuke had no use for this concept before Naruto, simply because he had never found someone so attractive that he had been compelled to do something as lewd as this. Though he's gotta admit, it feels pretty damn good. Especially when the blond was in the picture. He had also done his research, and also learned the concept of… Fingering!

Both of these were new to him, but have quickly become a huge part of his daily schedule. If he was feeling lazy or bored, guess what he'll be doing. He lived alone, so being loud wasn't something he was concerned about. Unless you thought about the neighbours. Well, Sasuke didn't give any fucks towards them, so he was fine.

"Ok class, I have a special surprise for you!"

The class groaned. Whenever this teacher gave surprises, it never turned out well.

"Oh don't be like that! This is a real good one, I promise!"

Che, when was it not?

"For the next assignment, instead of partnering up with someone in the class, the grade 8 class of Saint Hashirama's College has so kindly agreed to collaborate with our school on this project!"

It was the same for him anyways. It didn't matter who he worked with, he would hate it all the same.

"They will be coming over next class, so be sure to be on your best behaviour and proudly represent your school!"

Wait.

"I will tell you your partners at the end of class today."

Did she say…

"They are assigned randomly. The names were drawn from a hat."

SHC WAS COMING TO OUR SCHOOL?!

"I'm sure that you will all enjoy this project. Anyways, many years ago, the hokages were the leaders of…"

If SHC was going to be here, that also means that Naruto will be here. JEEZ! How can Sasuke stand to be in the same room as Naruto if he fantasized about that man taking him several times a day?! Is it even possible to be that near him without jumping him? What does this mean for Sasuke? He is usually a very controlled man, but he has discovered that that doesn't exactly really apply to a certain blue-eyed blond.

Though, Naruto may not end up being in his class. He could be in the other class that is at a completely different time as him. Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted that to happen, or if he didn't. Ugh, who is he kidding, of course Sasuke wants Naruto to be in his class. Just so he can at least have some eye candy during the boring class. He's going to be so jealous of whoever steals Naruto from him. Not that he was his anyways.

"Ok students, now I will read out the partners for your class."

Oh wow. Time sure flies when thinking about Naruto. He should do this more often in history class.

"Neji, you will be paired up with Gaara Sabaku."

Neji was a guy that Sasuke could stand to be around. He was kinda like himself, quiet, and usually away from society. Sasuke almost thought of attempting to be friends with the guy for a while, but then he just gave up. Friendship is sooo much work.

"Lee, you will be with Shikamaru Nara"

Lee was way too hyped and upbeat and loud and annoying for Sasuke's taste. It's a surprise that Lee still hasn't died from the number of death glares sent his way.

"Shino, you're with Kiba Inuzuka."

Shino is a creepy man. Silent, but with a terrifying love for bugs. Too insecty for Sasuke's perfectionist ways.

And the list kept going. Sasuke thought that his name would never be said.

By the time the bell rang, signalling the end of class, Sasuke was still waiting patiently (not really, he was fidgeting a lot) for his name to be called. When there were no other names to be called out, he realized that it was finally his turn.

"Now, for the last pair. Sasuke, you will be working with Naruto Uzumaki."

…

Sasuke was so caught up in hating on the teacher for calling him out last that he had completely forgotten to listen for Naruto's name to be called. And now, he was Sasuke's partner! Maybe being in the same class as him, Sasuke could deal with. But working with Naruto was completely out of the question! Though, a part of him was glad that Naruto hadn't been taken away by some random dude. And maybe, just maybe, Sasuke could find a way to get Naruto to like him back.

Two days later.

"Ok class, the kids from Saint Hashirama's College should be here very soon!"

Sasuke was shaking. Literally shaking. He wouldn't be able to grab a pencil if he tried. He was about to see Naruto. The Naruto! The guy that he fantasizes about every night! How will he be able to stand SITTING next to him, TALKING to him, LOOKING at him! This, this was going to be Sasuke's grave. Heh, listen to this;

Sasuke Uchiha

Died from a panic attack because of a hot blond guy

Sounds pretty reasonable.

'Knock knock'

"Oh, that's them!"

'Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.'

The speed that Sasuke's heart was going at should be life-threatening. Probably was.

The door opened with a creak.

Then a crowd of rowdy boys flooded into the room. Sasuke couldn't see anything beyond the pieces of hair in front of his eyes.

"Settle down everyone, please settle down. The boys just joining us, please come gather at the front."

Sasuke was finally able to breathe clean air again, no longer polluted by the scent of sweat and musk.

"Boys, please welcome the visitors from Saint Hashirama's College to our school!"

Everyone applauded, some even dared to give a little hoot.

"Ok, so I will call out each boys name. If you hear your name, please give a little wave so that the newcomers know who their partners are."

And once again, Sasuke would be called at the very end. He was averting his eyes and looking out the window, hoping that he could just disappear. Meeting Naruto after all this time will be very bothersome.

"Sasuke?"

He looked back at the front of the class from hearing his name being called. And there he was, Sasuke's dream and nightmare. There Naruto stood, looking even more handsome in bright lighting.

He raised his hand shakily.

This caused those clear blue eyes to turn their full attention to his black ones.

Then that amazing blond god was walking towards him. Sasuke may as well have fainted.

"Hi there Sasuke!. My name is Naruto! Nice to meet you!" A tanned hand reached towards him.

"Y-y-yeah. N-nic-ce to-to-to meet you-ou t-too." Sasuke carefully grabbed the expectant hand.

Oh god, his hand felt so nice.

"Now that you've met your partners, I will now explain the project."

This was a perfect opportunity for Sasuke to look away from Naruto.

"You and your partner will be finding a historical person from Japan. You will then act out a scene from their lifetime, as well as writing a piece on the chosen person's life. You can choose anybody you want, though, there will be no doubles in the grade."

He felt a nudge at his shoulder. He turned his head to see Naruto's face only a few centimetres away from his.

"I've got an idea for a historical person. I think you'll like it."

Sasuke could do nothing but give a small nod.

"Anyways, you are now free to get to know each other a little better, and to start planning for your presentation."

Everyone then quickly turned to their partners to start planning. This was an end of the year project, meaning that it would have a huge effect on their marks.

"What's your idea?" Sasuke tried avoiding Naruto's eyes, trying to focus on the wall behind them instead.

"Ok, so have you ever heard of the man Hashirama Senju?" Naruto's face held so much excitement that Sasuke could've sworn his brain was being fried by the sunshine extruding from Naruto's face.

"Well duh, he's the man your school was named after."

"Yeah, but he's also like, the founder of this village!"

"True." Hashirama was the founder of their current village, Konoha.

"I've read quite a lot about him. Turns out, he had done a lot before creating this village. Apparently, he even fought in the great war!"

So Naruto reads as well. Good to know he isn't a total idiot.

"Yeah, I've read some stuff 'bout him as well. But, he is a pretty popular dude, so if we don't hurry, someone else will get him." You could already see some kids getting up and telling the teacher their choices.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go right now." Naruto flashed a bright smile before rushing to the teacher.

'OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG' His brain sounded like a broken record. The words 'oh my god' looping over and over.

Sasuke had no idea how he was able to survive that. Thank god his body didn't betray him. Especially the southern region.

'Deep breaths, Sasuke. Deep breaths. You can do this, you can do this,'

Naruto started walking back towards him with the smile still plastered on his face.

'You can do this, never mind you can't do this, you can't do this, abort mission, abort mission!'

"Guess what?" Naruto plopped down beside him. He turned to face Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked meekly.

"We got 'im!" Huh? What? Got who?

"No one had chosen Hashirama yet, so we're good."

Oh. Him. Forgot what we were doing for a second.

"Well, that's good. We can probably get an easy A on this project."

"Exactly what I was thinking. Sasuke, glad we're on the same page."

Once again, a smile was directed at him, making his cheeks heat up. God, doesn't his face ever get tired with all that smiling he does? They were also able to easily melt the Uchiha's, dark cold heart.

"Um, do you know how many classes we have to work on this?"

Naruto frowned. Then turned around

"Oi Shika! How many classes do we have on this thing?" Naruto yelled at the spiky black hair guy from the dance. Probably one of his friends.

"How should I know? Ugh, troublesome." The guy replied. He then put his head down on the desk.

"Come on Shikamaru! We mustn't waste any of our time! We must embrace our youthfulness and do the best we can on this project! Now, let us do 500 pushups!" Lee shouted at the black hair guy lying on the table. I'm sure you can now see why Sasuke hates Lee. And what he meant by Lee being loud and annoying.

Naruto looked slightly intrigued by Lee's outburst. Then he turned to the spiky brown haired guy with red triangles on his cheeks, who was also seen at the dance.

"Oi Mutt! How many classes we got on this project!?"

"Huh? Shut your mouth fox face! How would I know?" The guy yelled back.

"Ugh. Forgot my friends were all idiots. Sorry bout that." Naruto said to Sasuke sheepishly.

"Four classes." A stoic voice called out.

"What?" Sasuke turned around to see a redhead looking at his group.

"We have 5 classes to work on it. You would've known if you had been paying attention." The guy said monotonously.

"Shut up Gaara. How can anyone pay attention when classes are SO boring?" Naruto sighed.

"Preach," Kiba called from his spot.

"Kiba." Shino, Kiba's partner, held up a beetle right in front of his face.

"What's up?" Kiba jumped a little when he saw the beetle.

"Did you know that insects make up over 90% of living things on earth?"

"Um…Ok? Cool?"

Shino is seriously too obsessed with bugs.

"Hmm. Four classes aren't enough. Sasuke, we'll have to find some time outside of school to work on it. When are you free?" Meeting with Naruto outside of school? As if being with him in class isn't enough, now they have to meet at another time, where it's just them? Oh no no no no. This is a baaaaaad idea.

"Eh? I'm free at any time."

"Great! House or library?"

'Say library, say library, say library'

"House is good."

'Damn you Sasuke.'

Why did he say house? Having Naruto in his house? There's no way Sasuke can handle that without jumping the blond.

"K." Naruto grabbed out a pen and a piece of paper. Then he slid the paper over to Sasuke.

"Here's my contact info. This way we can arrange our meetings."

Naruto gave him a smile while he just looked at him speechless. Naruto's contact info? Naruto's contact info? NARUTO'S CONTACT INFO? HE HAD NARUTO'S FUCKING CONTACT INFO?

He started mentally crying tears of joy. "Thank whoever is up there and watching over me for blessing me with Naruto's contact info."

"Huh? Did you say something Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned to Naruto with a tear on his cheek and a goofy smile on his lips. "Nope. Nothing."

"What? Sasuke are you crying?"

Before Sasuke could defend his pride, his teacher spoke.

"Ok class, we have run out of time. The next time your groups will be meeting is next week on Tuesday. Please don't fret over this project until then. Have a nice day!"

"Sasuke? Text me about meeting up at some point, ok?"

"Yeah, ok. See ya." Sasuke replied.

"See ya next time, Sasuke!" And with that, it felt as though large stormy clouds had formed and blocked the shining sun. Now, Sasuke was brought back to his dark and gloomy existence. Scary what Naruto can do to him.

"Hey, Uchiha."

Sasuke turned around to see Neji Hyuga talking to him. This surprised him. He thought that he and Hyuga had a mental agreement to stay away from each other. Guess it was a one-sided agreement.

"What?"

"You know blondie?"

"No. Why?" What's up with you Hyuga?

"Then why does it look like you and your lover were just separated?"

Sasuke couldn't stop the blush that formed on his face.

"W-what? What are y-you saying? I-it's n-not like that…" Sasuke's voice jumped a few octaves. What the heck was Hyuga? A mind reader?

"Really? Cause you seemed super down the second Uzumaki left. And you were even smiling when he was here. Are you sure nothing is going on between you two?"

"Th-th-thats not true! We're not like that at all!" Is Hyuga psychic or something?

"I won't judge. Promise."

"Sh-sh-shut up Hyuga! You got it wrong. Me and Naruto aren't like that!"

Neji gave him a disbelieving look. After a while, he sighed. "Whatever you say."

WHAT THE HECK!? Was he, Sasuke Uchiha, that easy to read!?

Oof.

That was a pretty big blow to his pride.

And what is Hyuga thinking? Butting into people's businesses like that. How annoying.

He put his head on his desk. He felt something poking into his ear though. He lifted his head to see what it was.

He quickly sat up. He forgot that he had Naruto's contact info! Ah, what a glorious day it was!

Neji watched as Sasuke laughed and danced while holding a piece of paper. 'Nothing going on my ass.'

While Sasuke was walking home, he was also mentally arguing with himself.

'I gotta text Naruto, right? I mean, he even told me to.'

'But if I text him now, he'll think that I'm super desperate and then he will hate me.'

'But he did tell me to text him.'

'But maybe he meant to text him in the future when we've already started.'

'But maybe he means now.'

'ARGH! This is too STRESSFUL! DAMN YOU NARUTO AND YOUR UNCLEARNESS!'

'You know what, I'm going to just do it. I'm going to do it. I'm going to text him, and get it over with.'

Sasuke felt very proud of himself when he reached into his pocket and grabbed out his phone as well as the piece of paper with Naruto's contact info on it. Seeing the paper still made Sasuke feel giddy.

Once he made Naruto's contact, he tapped the message button. He once again had a mental debate about what to send. This caused him to walk into several poles, and bump into several angry people.

After many agonizing minutes, he finally decided on what to send Naruto.

To Naruto

From Sasuke

Sasuke: Hi

And…Send!

There. He did it. He had sent Naruto a text. Sasuke felt so happy and relieved.

'Ping'

Sasuke looked down. It seems as though Naruto had already replied. NARUTO HAD ALREADY REPLIED OMG WHAT IS SASUKE GOING TO DO OMG NARUTO REPLIED!

Naruto: Hi, who is this?

'Huh? How does Naruto not know who he is?'

'Clang'

Sasuke had walked into yet another pole. Though, this injury caused an epiphany.

Of course Naruto didn't know who Sasuke was. Because Sasuke never even told Naruto who he was! All Naruto could see was a phone number and nothing else! Of course! Why didn't Sasuke think of this before? Ha, of course Naruto knew who he was.

Sasuke: Oh sorry, forgot to mention that. I'm Sasuke, from UKC

And sent. This should clear up any misunderstandings. Once again, Sasuke felt very satisfied with himself.

Naruto: Oh yes, Sasuke! How ya doin ma man?

He is such a fast replier!

Sasuke: I'm alright. You?

At this point, Sasuke had already gotten home.

Naruto: I'm good thanks. So do you ya wanna meet before next class, or after?

Sasuke: I think after cause then we have a start

Naruto: Or we could already have a start for next class

Sasuke: True. But I'm kinda busy this week so I don't think I'll be able to so we gotta do after

Naruto: Oh, that's cool. Then we'll just find time after next class

Sasuke didn't actually have anything to do, he just felt that Naruto coming to his house with only about three days of notice was too much. Sasuke would need at least a week to mentally prepare himself.

He put down his phone and went into his bedroom. He then turned on his laptop.

'Ping'

It seemed as though Sasuke had gotten a message from an unknown number.

Unknown: So, how'd it go with blondie?

Sasuke immediately blushed and put his hand over his mouth. WTF! Did Neji find him? How did he know his number?

Sasuke: Neji! Wtf! How do you know my number?

Unknown: I know everything

Damn that creep. He must be a mind reader.

Unknown: You haven't answered my question yet

Sasuke: What question?

Unknown: Don't pretend like you don't know. You've already replied so you can't pretend that you aren't there.

Sasuke: Shut it Hyuga. I wasn't thinking that!

Unknown: Wow, I never knew Uchiha could be so cute

Sasuke: CUTE! What the heck are you talking about!

Unknown: Don't worry. I'm not interested in a bottom like you

Sasuke x-ed out of his messages. He couldn't believe what was going on! He had never even talked to Hyuga before today, so how did all his secrets get revealed!?

Sasuke decided to ignore Hyuga for the day. Too much had happened already.

Monday

This was the first Sasuke could ever recall being scared to go to school. He was praying to whatever god out there that Hyuga would be absent today. He did not want to deal with Hyuga's psychic abilities once again. Unfortunately, Hyuga was the first person that Sasuke saw once he reached the school doors. In fact, Hyuga even held the door open for Sasuke, with a very blank face. Sasuke was foolishly hoping that Hyuga had forgotten about what had happened between them. Unfortunately, his prayers were not heard, and he received a very smug smirk from Hyuga when he passed him.

"How ya doing today, Uchiha?" The Hyuga asked slyly.

"That's none of your business Hyuga." Sasuke retorted.

"My my, is it just me, or is someone feeling a little bit salty?"

"My god Neji! I never knew you could be so annoying! Just stay away from me!"

He could hear Hyuga sigh from behind him.

"Sorry, no can do. With a life as boring as mine, you gotta grasp onto anything interesting you can find. And you and Naruto are definitely very interesting."

Sasuke decided that this had to be a past life thing. But what could he've done in his past life to deserve this?

"Find someone else to annoy. I'm going to class."

"See you later, Uchiha!"

Sasuke let out a breath. Who knew Hyuga could be so talkative?

Luckily, Sasuke was able to avoid Hyuga for the rest of the day.

When he got home, he realized that he had gotten a text from Naruto.

Naruto: Heya Sasuke! Just wondering if you were going to class tomorrow or not :)

He quickly typed a reply.

Sasuke: yeah, I'm gonna be there. Are you?

Naruto: you know it! See ya then! Later Sasuke :D

Sasuke smiled at that. Naruto sure can brighten any day.

The next day

Sasuke had succeeded in avoiding Hyuga for the first half of the day. But, it was inevitable that they would meet in history class.

When Sasuke got to the classroom, the SHC boys had already arrived.

"Ok class," his teacher announced. "I will let you all get right to work. You will only have three more classes after today, so remember to be productive!"

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Naruto smiling at him.

"Hey Sasuke! Nice to see you again!"

"Yeah, same here."

Once they got to their seats, Naruto pulled out his laptop and opened a document.

"So, I know I wasn't supposed to, but I started the project. Don't worry bout it cause we weren't told to start it. But, I was getting super curious during the weekend, and you know the saying 'curiosity killed the cat', so I kinda did a little research about Hashirama." Naruto showed me his document. Turns out he did a lot more than just 'a little research'. He had basically already evaluated Hashirama's life and written loads about each event.

"Wow Naruto, now it feels like you're doing all the work for me."

"No no! Please don't think like that! It was solely because I was bored and I felt like it. You had no obligation to do anything!" Naruto could probably sense how bad Sasuke felt about doing nothing. But he sure was bad at reassuring people.

"Ok, whatever you say. But you gotta let me write the script and the paragraphs to compensate for this."

"Well, sure, if that'd make you feel better. But you really don't need to."

Sasuke waved that thought away. "Now, show me what you got."

Naruto had written down many different incidents that had happened in Hashirama's life. But one of them really stood out to Sasuke.

"Wait," Sasuke said, causing Naruto to stop talking. "Who's this Madara guy?"

"Oh him! Madara Uchiha. Maybe you're distant relatives with him." Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe." It was weird that they had the same last name.

"Anyways, Madara was technically Hashirama's enemy, but they met each other and became friends without knowing that. They both wished that they could create a better world without all the fighting and deaths. In the end, they were able to do that, but then Madara decided to rebel against the village and had a huge battle with Hashirama, killing himself and leaving Hashirama on the verge of death. It's quite a sad ending."

"It is." Sasuke agreed. "But, I think that it's pretty interesting. We should consider doing it."

"Really!? Cause I totally liked this one too! I'm so glad you thought so too!" Naruto happily said.

"Hm. I think this wouldn't be that hard to do. So we both agree on it?"

"YUP!" Naruto gave Sasuke a huge blinding smile that melted his heart.

While walking home after school, Sasuke got a text message from Neji.

Neji: saw you and Naruto getting awfully close this class. R u sure nothin is going on?

Sasuke: shut it neji. Mind ur own business.

God that guy constantly barging into his life.

On Thursday, Sasuke was able to see Naruto again. This time, they worked on writing out their script. They decided to start with a scene from when they were kids, then to when they were a few years older, and then to when they created the village and then when Madara betrayed everyone. Sasuke was chosen to be Madara since they were probably related anyways. And cause their personality matched the best.

"Hey Sasuke, you free this weekend? Naruto asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke replied absentmindedly.

"Well, I was thinking that we should meet up to do this project. I mean we only have like two classes left and I don't think we could finish in that time."

Damn, Sasuke couldn't get out of this meaning. One because Naruto was right, they did need this extra time, and second because he already said that he was free. Now he really had to deal with Naruto going into his home!

"Ok, we can just go to my house."

"Awesome! What time?" Naruto had another one of those adorable smiles plastered onto his face.

"I'll text you about the details later. Right now we need to get as much as we can get done."

"Roger that!"

Once he got home, he started thinking about how he should text Naruto. Could he just never text him and pretend that he forgot all about it? Or should he just tell him something came up? In the end, Sasuke mentally scolded himself for being so stupid, and that his grade depended on this project. So he had to meet up with Naruto for a good grade no matter how uncomfortable he'll be. He will just have to suck it up. For the grades, am I right.

Sasuke: hey Naruto, you free this Saturday?

Only a moment later, a reply had already come in.

Naruto: yup, you wanna do after lunch, so around 1?

Sasuke: yeah, that's cool with me. Bring costumes and props if you can

Naruto: ok captain Sasuke.

Sasuke: idiot

Naruto: excuse me!

Sasuke: shut up dobe. You're too loud.

Naruto: rude! bastard… I'll see you on Saturday. Imma do my work now.

Sasuke: yeah yeah see you then

This was bad. Very very bad. Even Sasuke could say that it was bad.

You see, Sasuke had started off the day cleaning his already spotless home. He dusted things that he had already dusted a few times, vacuumed his very shiny floor, and reorganized every drawer in his house. Not that there was much to organize since he didn't own that much.

After he had finished his (useless) cleaning, he decided to take a small nap. On his bed.

And well, you all knew that Sasuke was a pretty hormonal teen right? So, Sasuke may or may not have started getting a little aroused at the fact that Naruto, THE Naruto was coming over in like an hour. So this was how he found himself in a bad position a little bit before Naruto was arriving.

"Hng," Sasuke groaned as he grabbed at his leaking arousal. He started lazily pumping his dick, feeling precum dripping out. His pants were quickly removed. Sasuke reached over to get the bottle of lotion sitting on his bedside table. He coated his fingers in the substance. While still jerking himself off, he dragged his coated hand down his chest, taking time to pay attention to his nipples, pretending that it was Naruto doing it to him.

"Ahh!" He called out as he pinched his left nub a little too hard. Well, Sasuke has always liked a little bit of pain. His hand continued its journey down his body, wetting everything it touched. At last, it reached its destination: his asshole. Sasuke circled his fingers around the hole for a bit before slowly pushing one in. He groaned at the sensation of being filled. He started pushing the finger in and out. But it still wasn't enough. He inserted one more and started scissoring motions. It felt so good to have his tight hole get stretched. After he deemed himself loose enough, he added in one more finger. With three fingers deeply seated into him, he started roughly thrusting them in and out, dragging out moans with every movement. He could just imagine a sweating blond, staring down at him with lustful eyes, fucking him like there was no tomorrow, his tight hole sucking in the large hot dick even more with every thrust.

"AAHH! NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, getting completely lost in the sensation. He didn't even notice when someone came into the room.

Naruto knew he was early, but he had nothing better to do so he thought that he might as well just head over to Sasuke's life an hour earlier. He was sure the bastard had nothing else to do anyway.

After a little while, the blond was able to locate his partner's house. He gasped at the size of the thing! Sasuke's family must be loaded! He couldn't help feeling jealous, since he probably lived in the cheapest, dirtiest, and ugliest apartment available. It was all he could afford if he wanted to continue attending SHC. So Naruto made the choice to use the leftover money he had on education, and get a cheaper home.

Naruto walked up the beautiful marble stairs and knocked on the very tall and big wooden doors. After a few seconds without a response, he knocked again.

"OI! Sasuke! It's me, Naruto! Let me in already!. I know you're at home! Just open the damn door already!" Still no response. Then Naruto tried turning the knob. It seems as though Sasuke forgot to lock the door. He quietly let himself in, thinking that surely Sasuke had left the door unlocked so he could go in without the bastard moving to get it himself. What a lazy guy. After he took off his shoes, he heard a sound that sounded strangely similar to his name. Naruto thought that that was Sasuke calling him up to his room. Wherever that was. Naruto followed the sound of Sasuke voice after his name was called/moaned(?) a few more times.

A few more minutes of aimless wandering later, Naruto was sure that he had pinpointed where the sound was coming from. The room right in front of him. Here he could hear his name being said/moaned(?) very clearly. Though up close, it seemed as though Sasuke was making some very strange noises in addition to yelling Naruto's name.

Nothing could've prepared him for the sight he saw once he opened the door.

"Sasuke?"

'Oh, Shit!'

Sasuke finally realized that he wasn't alone in his room. Naruto was standing a few steps away from him. He who was butt naked and had his fingers up his ass.

He was too startled to do anything. Something registered in his mind that he probably should take his fingers out and find a way to cover himself up, but his brain wasn't exactly working that properly at the moment.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Naruto took a step forward.

"Holy fuck, Sasuke." Naruto was now leaning over Sasuke, blue eyes fogging up with lust. Two tan arms now stood beside him on both sides.

Sasuke decided enough was enough. That had only turned him on even more. If Naruto wasn't screaming and running away in terror from the sight of him masturbating, then he would continue.

"Ah, Naruto!" Sasuke moaned as he continued moving his fingers. His moans were silenced as Naruto suddenly sealed their lips together. He also took hold of Sasuke's dick and started pumping it, hard. He felt a tongue sneak its way into his mouth, tangling and fighting with his own. Sasuke groaned into the kiss.

Naruto jumped onto the bed and pinned Sasuke down. The blond latched his mouth onto Sasuke's neck, sucking and biting, making a very visible mark. After deeming the mark noticeable enough, Naruto's mouth journeyed down the pale chest. Sasuke let out a scream as the tongue swirled around his nipple and bit it. Sasuke used his free hand to grip the blond hair.

Naruto continued down, reaching Sasuke's weeping cock. Instead of giving Sasuke the blowjob he was expecting, Naruto brought his face back up to Sasuke's and continued their make-out session. He took Sasuke's fingers out of the burning hole and replaced them with his own.

Sasuke moaned as the blonds calloused fingers started prodding around in his entrance.

"Quick Naruto, I need you in me!"

Naruto let out a very sexy chuckle. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that Sasuke would beg anyone to do something."

"Shut up you idiot! Just hurry up!

"Ok princess." Without releasing his hold on Sasuke's dick, Naruto took out his fingers and grabbed some more lotion to cover his swollen dick.

Sasuke gasped as he saw the size of the blond's cock. He couldn't wait for that thing to be in him.

Naruto placed himself right in front of Sasuke's entrance, and slowly pushed in, looking up to make sure that Sasuke wasn't in pain. "Mmm, you alright?" Naruto asked affectionately. Sasuke looked up at him with glassy eyes and wrapped his arms around Naruto tightly. "Don't stop," he replied with a whimper.

Once Naruto buried himself into Sasuke all the way, he stopped for a few seconds to allow the raven to adjust to the new feeling.

Sasuke was in hell, but heaven at the same time. It hurt so badly, but it felt so good to be filled and connected to Naruto in such a way. After a few seconds, he felt as though it was the best it could ever get, and wiggled his butt to get Naruto to move.

The blond laughed at Sasuke's impatience before easing himself out to the point where only the tip was still inside. Then he promptly slammed his dick back inside.

"AHHHH!" Sasuke screamed at the pain and pleasure. It was too much. He still couldn't believe that Naruto was doing this with him. He was seriously overjoyed.

Naruto repeated the action a few more times, pulling out all the way, then slamming back in. After a few more of these, Naruto lost himself in the heat and pleasure of Sasuke and started pounding uncontrollably into him.

Sasuke couldn't do anything to contain his voice with the ruthless treatment that he was receiving. All the pain from before had dissolved into sweet sweet pleasure. He couldn't even see properly due to the overflowing sensations. He could already feel his release coming very quickly, but he tried to delay it since he didn't want this to ever end.

Unfortunately, Naruto decided to start stroking him again, causing him to lose control.

"AHH, I'M COM-" Sasuke got that much out before coming intensely all over Naruto's hand.

Naruto let out a grunt before ejaculating inside of Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned at the feeling of Naruto's sperm shooting inside of him. The blond then collapsed right on top of him due to exhaustion. After they lay there trying to get more oxygen into their bodies for a little while, Sasuke attempted to push the blond off of him.

"You're too heavy Naru, get off," Sasuke mumbled out.

"And you're too cute Sasu, but you don't see me telling you to stop being cute now do you?"

God, after sex Naruto is even dumber than normal. But Sasuke still blushed at the cute comment.

"Come on, we gotta talk anyways." At that, Naruto pushed himself off of Sasuke.

"Fine. What d'ya wanna talk 'bout?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Um, like everything?"

"Everything means all things. Some synonyms are each thing, the whole lot. Opposite is nothing."

"Shut up dobe, you're being super annoying." You can always count on Naruto to make life harder for him.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just really tired. Why don't we talk after a nap?" Naruto's eyelids started drooping down.

"See! See! That! That is what I mean! Why are you calling me 'baby'? Does that mean that we're like a thing now?" Sasuke exclaimed. He really needed to get to the bottom of this. Was it a one-time thing or are they dating now?

"God, I thought that didn't even need explaining. But I suppose you aren't as bright as I thought." Naruto turned to face Sasuke and looked at him dead in the eye. "Sasuke Uchiha, will you do me the greatest pleasure in the world and be my boyfriend?"

Sasuke had no idea what was going on at the moment. He didn't have enough time to process the words being said to him and then make a decision based on it. His mouth opened and closed making him look like a fish.

Naruto smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. Now boyfriend, shall we go to sleep?"

As Naruto was tucking them both into bed, Sasuke's brain was finally able to comprehend what had happened. He let out an inner squeal of happiness. After six months of yearning for this boy, Sasuke had finally got him. He looked over at Naruto's beautiful sleeping face. "Goodnight, boyfriend."

Sasuke was woken by the blinding sun. He could've sworn that he closed the blinds, just like he did every single night. After a little while of trying to fall back asleep, Sasuke realized that he was, in fact, sleeping completely naked. And he didn't exactly feel squeaky clean either. Then he noticed a warm presence beside of him. His…Boyfriend. Sasuke smiled before borrowing back into Naruto's warmth.

A few minutes later, Naruto let out a grunt as he woke up. This caused Sasuke to open his eyes. The two stared at each other, smiles playing on their lips.

"G'morning beautiful," the blond gave him a light kiss.

"Morning," Sasuke said with a blush. "What time s'it?"

"I don't know, you got a clock in here somewhere?"

"Ugh, don't you have a phone?" Sasuke groaned. He was still pretty worn out.

"Yeah, but it's in my pants."

"Well aren't you wearing your pants right now?"

"No, I took them off to sleep." Naruto sure could be a total idiot at times.

"Then just go get your pants! Also, get my phone for me, it's on my desk."

"Yes princess, I'm going." Naruto slid down the bed and got his phone out. "It's 9. We should probably eat something." Naruto climbed back onto the bed and passed Sasuke his phone. "Here ya go."

Sasuke mumbled a thanks before turning on his phone and texting someone he never thought he would text in a million years.

Sasuke: oi, um, so me and Naruto kinda had sex and now we're dating. What should I do?

Neji: wow Sasuke, I never the day would come where you would come to me about your relationship problems.

Sasuke: yeah me neither. Now just tell me what to do

Neji: how should I know. It's not like I've ever had a relationship

Sasuke: god you are useless.

Neji: but, it's 9 now, so why don't you guys have a normal breakfast and get to know each other more. I mean you are dating after knowing each other for like 3 weeks, at least for him.

Sasuke: neji, you are a genius. Thank you.

Neji: once again, Sasuke is thanking me. Is the universe coming to an end?

Sasuke: shut up

Neji: fine, I'll let you two go eat. Have fun. Give me all the details later

Sasuke: hmm I'll think about it

"Who you texting?" Naruto had leaned over his shoulder and was reading his conversation. Sasuke quickly pulled his phone under the covers. "No one! Hehe…"

"Not a love rival that I need to defeat right?" Naruto gave him a cheeky smile.

"Definitely not. The only people who are interested in me are girls and I'm gay so that wouldn't work anyways."

"Well, I don't think I'd want girls all over you, gay or not."

"Well neither do I. They're super annoying. Now shall we get some breakfast? I mean we did kinda miss like two meals." Sasuke tried getting up but his lower back didn't approve of that action.

"Yeah let's do that. Can you walk?" Naruto looked over at him.

"No, you idiot. You did me too hard. Now carry me downstairs."

Naruto blushed at Sasuke's blunt words. Nevertheless, he got up and took Sasuke into his arms. "Shouldn't you at least get some clothes on or something?"

"Hmm, pass me my boxers and shirt," Sasuke commanded as Naruto put him back onto the bed and went to retrieve the items.

"Here you go princess." The blond said while handing Sasuke his clothes.

Sasuke was able to successfully get the shirt on but was struggling a bit with the boxers.

"What are you, a little baby? Heh, can't even get your clothes on by yourself." Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto as he helped him get his clothes on. Sasuke blushed when Naruto's hand brushed his ass.

"Here we go," Naruto finished putting his pants on and picked him up again. Then he started to make his way downstairs to the dining area with Sasuke directing him. The blond then set him down on a chair before making his way into the kitchen.

"What are you doing dobe?"

"I'm cooking us some breakfast, duh." A voice called out. The sound of the fire igniting and the fridge opening was heard.

"When did you learn to cook?"

"After I learned that I couldn't eat only instant noodles for the rest of my life."

Sasuke scowled. He really did not like instant noodles. After a few minutes, Naruto came back carrying two plates with bacon and eggs on them.

"Wow, impressive. I'm actually surprised." Sasuke said after tasting a bit of the food.

"Well duh, I can do stuff. I'm not that much of an idiot."

"Yup, but still an idiot nonetheless."

Naruto laughed at that. Sasuke could definitely say that this was the most social and enjoyable meal he has had in while. Ever since they died Sasuke has always been alone. But now with Naruto by his side, maybe there is some hope for the stoic Uchiha.

After their breakfast, the two left to cuddle on the couch with the tv playing in front of them.

"What shall we do now, princess?"

"Is that like your new nickname for me or something?"

"What princess? I guess I just never expected you to be so needy and adorable like a princess."

Sasuke hit him in the head with a pillow for that. "Dobe! You're so annoying!"

Naruto chuckled before nuzzling Sasuke's hair. "Yeah, but you love that about me."

"Surprisingly."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a little while while the tv played in the background. They were just happily bathing in each other's presence.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think that we should maybe, I don't know, do out project since we kinda got distracted yesterday?"

Sasuke sat up quickly, before immensely regretting that decision and rubbing his sore butt. "Oh right, I forgot about that. Yeah, we should probably do that."

Naruto flicked him in the nose. "Baaaka."

The next two weeks went by like a flash. Naruto and him met up a few times and were slowly getting to know each other. Now they are sitting in class, waiting for their turn to present. And once again, they were last.

Sasuke thought that they did a really good job of finding a way to take this scene from Hashirama's life and turn it into a performance. From his meeting with Madara, there was definitely a lot of care and respect and love between them, and the partners tried really hard to find a way to incorporate that into their presentation and script.

"And finally, we have our last group. Naruto and Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and they shared a smile. The blond grabbed his hand and led him to the front of the class. They went behind a little board to get changed into their first costume for their first scene; the meeting scene.

They showed how young Hashirama was walking around miserable about the war before Madara suddenly showed up behind him. And how they started talking and laughing and talking about how life could be better, together.

Then they showed how the two cared for each other, and how they warned each other about the danger coming their way. They showed the anguish they went through as their families battled it out, reminding both of them of how reality was like, and how the dreams and hopes that they had were all fake.

They went back behind a board to change for scene two; the agreement.

They started out battling before Madara's younger brother fell to the ground dead. Hashirama then asked Madara to sign an agreement which said that the Uchiha's and the Senju's will come together and end the war. He even put his life on the line to create peace. In the end, Madara agreed, and they showed how happy they were seeing the village they created when they were younger come to life.

After Hashirama was appointed Hokage, Sasuke showed how Madara seemed to be unable to get the villagers to accept him, and how he thought that he could never fit into this type of world. He wasn't meant to alongside Hashirama and lead this village. Hashirama was happy, he got the peace he wanted, a position that anyone would be jealous of, and a happy family. Madara had none of that, and he felt like he could no longer stay in the new built Konoha.

Sasuke and Naruto went back to change for the last time for the third scene; the battle.

This time, Hashirama and Madara were fighting. Even though Hashirama tried to portray his feelings through the battle, his words just couldn't reach Madara. He was already too far gone. In the end, the battle had brutally injured the first Hokage, and killed the Uchiha.

"Hashirama truly cared for his best friend, but it seemed as though life had other plans for him."

And with that, their presentation was over.

When they went behind the board to change back into their uniform, Naruto gave a Sasuke a huge kiss on the lips.

"Waa! Dobe! What was that for?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Just celebrating the success of our performance. I mean, it was because of this project that I met you, so I'm super grateful towards it."

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, me too."

If he were to be honest, Sasuke had a small fear that Naruto would leave him after the project was over since they had no more reason to meet up anymore. But Naruto definitely proved him wrong when three years later they were still happily together, and so deeply in love.

Some notable moments from their relationship.

First date:

Naruto banged on Sasuke's door before just letting himself in like usual. He made his way up to Sasuke's room to find his boyfriend asleep. He stared at the sleeping beauty before lifting him up and dropping him on the hard floor. The raven woke up instantly.

"OOOOWWWWW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Then the black eyes found Naruto. "NARUTO YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Naruto himself was laughing like crazy at Sasuke's disheveled self.

Sasuke growled. "WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUCKING FUNNY? HUH?"

Naruto calmed himself. "Sorry princess, but you really are just way too adorable. Heh."

"Grrr, what are you even doing here at this hour?"

"You mean at 5 pm?" Naruto asked with mirth.

"Huh? Five already? Damn. That still doesn't explain why you're here!"

"Ah right. I was just here to pick you up for our date. You didn't forget, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at him for a second.

…

"OH SHIT!"

Introduction to friends:

Sasuke's friend:

"Hey Neji, um, this is Naruto," Sasuke said while pointing to Naruto and looking at the floor. He could just feel Neji's smirk burning into him. "Um, my, um, my, my boyfriend."

"Oh, boyfriend. Isn't that right? Well, it's nice to meet you Naruto-kun."

"Oh please, drop the honorifications. If you're Sasuke's friend, then you are my friend as well." Naruto said while giving his new friend a big smile.

"Of course. I'm so glad I get to meet you after all this time."

"I mean, we were in the same history class, weren't we? You were Gaara's partner."

"Ah yes. Did you know that Sasuke was practically drooling all over you in that class?"

"Waa, Sasuke is that true?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand started dragging him away from the brunette. "Come on Naruto, it's time for us to go. I'll see you later Neji."

Neji smiled and waved at them. "Goodbye friends, hope you get lots of action tonight!"

Sasuke blushed at the perverted words. He knew letting Naruto meet Neji was a bad idea.

Neji smiled evilly once the pair left. He was going t have so much fun with them!

Naruto's friends:

"Sasuke don't worry. I'm sure they'll love myou."

"You don't know that. I don't really get along with a lot of people."

"You'll be fine. They're super cool with anything.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with disbelieving eyes. Then he saw three forms approach them.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called out.

"Sasuke, meet my friends Kiba," he pointed to the brown hair guy with red triangle on his cheeks, "Shikamaru," he pointed to the spiky black hair guy with a constantly bored expression, "and Gaara," he pointed to the last guy with teal eyes and red hair. This was Neji's partner for the project. "Guy, meet Sasuke, my boyfriend."

Gaara and Shikamaru nodded. Kiba beamed at him. "Hey Sasuke, nice to meet you! So Naruto, we still on for Saturday right?"

Huh, they don't care at all? They aren't even giving a second thought to the fact that I am a dude and an anti-social and awkward guy?

After they finished meeting up, Naruto looked over at him and smiled. "See, told you they's be cool with you."

"Huh, I guess you were right for once."

"Once! What do you mean once!? I am right a lot of times!"

"Maybe if you say it enough it'll actually come true."

"TEME!"

A trip together:

Sasuke and Naruto are currently on a plane flying to Australia. Sasuke had expected lots of time together if you know what I mean, but instead, he got a lot of this.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Look at these animals! Aren't they adorable!?"

"Sasuke! Sasuke! You gotta taste this! It's so flipping good!"

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Look at this shirt! Do you think it would look good on me!?"

And the list went on and on. On the last day of their trip, Sasuke decided was enough and pinned Naruto onto the bed.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"Fuck me." He whispered.

"Huh? What was that?"

"I said FUCK ME!" Sasuke yelled out.

"HEEEH? What?"

"Shut it dobe. Just do it."

"What's with this?"

"Well, I was hoping that during this trip we could have a lot of time to enjoy ourselves, but you never even fucking touched me!"

Naruto was speechless. He took ahold of Sasuke's face in his hands. "Baby, I'm sorry. I thought that you wouldn't want that. I thought that you would just prefer a fun trip without all of that. But believe me when I say that I really have been holding back a lot…"

Sasuke smiled a little at that. "Well then don't hold back."

Naruto flipped their positions making Sasuke yelp. "I definitely won't. Believe it!"

"Sasuke baby?" A 16 year old Naruto called from his seat on Sasuke's couch.

"What is it?" 17 year old Sasuke asked as he came up to Naruto and straddled his lap. He laid his head on his boyfriend's comfy shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. He planted a kiss on the blond's neck. Simultaneously, two arms wrapped around his body to return the hug.

"Come on, lift your head up. I gotta look at you for this."

Sasuke groaned as he lifted his head up to look at Naruto in the eye. He wondered what Naruto had to say that was this important.

Naruto gave him a little smile and a small kiss. "You remember how I told you that there were no traces of my family relatives found when the government was looking?"

Sasuke nodded. The two really bonded when they both learned that they were alone in the world. Naruto had never known his parents while Sasuke's died when he was younger.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well actually, Iruka called me last night and told me some unexpected news." Iruka was someone who went over to Naruto's house sometimes to check up on him. He kinda represented a father figure, but not that fatherly. They did talk on the phone often though.

"What did he tell you?" Sasuke was super curious as to what they talked about could be that serious.

"He told me that they found my relatives."

"Really? That's awesome Naruto! You must be super happy!" Why did Naruto look so sad when he received such good news?

"And that they were willing to pay for my tuition fee and my university expenses. Turns they're like loaded or something."

"Naruto, why do you look so solemn? This is amazing news!"

"But, they'll only give me the money if I move in with them."

"Ok, that's not so bad. You can finally have someone to come home to."

Naruto's eyes started tearing up. He buried his face into Sasuke's hair. "They live far far away, Sasuke. They live across the world."

Sasuke could've sworn his heart stopped. Then started beating very very quickly. "What do you mean?"

Naruto sniffed. "I mean what I said Sasuke. They live across the world."

Sasuke blinked quickly to keep the tears away. "Ok, but I mean, why do you have to move there? Can't they just give you the money?"

"They won't give me anything if I don't go, Sasuke. I mean, why would anyone give loads of money who they don't even know?"

The blinking increased in speed. "But why, I mean, you don't need the money anyways. Doesn't the government pay for that?"

"They pay for school up until university. They don't give anything for that."

"Oh, then um…"

Naruto let out a sob. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I thought about this all night. I would do anything to stay by your side, but I really gotta go to university if I'm to achieve my dreams. And if moving in with them is the only way, then I'm gonna do it. I'm so so so sorry."

By now the tears were just streaming down his face. He couldn't believe it. Naruto, his Naruto was actually leaving him and moving across the world! What would he do when his love wasn't by his side anymore?

Sasuke lifted Naruto's head off his shoulder and slapped him. "You idiot! How can you do that! How can you just fucking leave me like that!?" As Naruto recovered from the slap, he noticed the tears flowing down his beloved's face. He pulled the raven into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. I love you so fucking much, and here I am leaving you behind. I really wish it could be different, but this is the only path for me. I have to go to university and get a job and prove myself worthy of my parents. But don't think for a second that I didn't love you. I loved you, and I still love you, and I will continue to love even when I leave. If I had never met you, I never would've given a second thought and just left this damn place. But you, my love, is the only thing holding me back and the only thing I can't let go of. But I need this, and you know I need this. I'm so sorry Sasuke, I'm seriously so sorry."

Sasuke cried loudly into the warm chest in front of him. Who would've thought that someday he would lose this? The first person he let into his life after his parents died was now reopening the wound on his heart.

He was thinking about asking Naruto to commit to a long distance relationship, but they both knew that wouldn't work out. They both had such a need to see, touch, and be near each other that being together from far far away would kill them even more.

"When are you leaving?" Sasuke asked shakily, his voice trembling from the crying.

"Tomorrow. They want me to get as used to my new surroundings as soon as possible." School had ended a month ago, so that wasn't a worry.

"So does this mean that this is our last meeting?"

"God knows I don't want it to be. But yes, it may be our last meeting for a little bit."

"Naruto, do you want a clean break from me?"

"That would be ideal."

"Then," Sasuke got off of Naruto's lap, wiped his tears away, and walked him to the front door. "Get out Naruto, we're over. I never want to see your nauseating face ever again!"

Naruto smiled sadly at his ex-boyfriend, looking at his mask of bravery which was failing to conceal the sadness and love in those pitch black eyes. "I got it," was his last words before walking out of the door. He turned around to see his lovely raven drop to the ground crying. 'I wish more than anything that it wouldn't turn out like this. I'm so sorry Sasuke. I love you so much.'

'I love you Naruto.'


	2. Final

**Yo! The second chapter has finally been written. Sorry for taking so long… Anyways, here it is. Enjoy! Also, I may or may not be adding some extras to this stories…**

Sasuke was so pathetic. Even he could admit it. Four years after that horrendous breakup and he still wasn't over Naruto. It's not like he didn't try. Oh no, he tried many things. He tried going out with other people, but those all ended horribly. They all weren't compatible with him in any way. They just weren't Naruto. He tried going out drinking, but then his wallet started deflating. All the money from his family were being used on his university tuition, so he had no extra money to go to the bar regularly. And he was underage. He also tried fucking random people to get his mind off of the breakup, but whoever it was, they just couldn't satisfy him. Not in the way that Naruto did. In the end, Sasuke decided that he was going to be a loner for the rest of his life because he never got over his high school relationship. No one could replace his stupid idiotic blond ex-boyfriend. No one could even come close to his level. So, the single life was bestowed upon him.

Sasuke stared out of the window of his classroom. Honestly, he had forgotten what class he was in. Every word that came out of his professor's mouth was background noise. His brain was too full of a certain someone. This had been going on for four years. Four whole years. Maybe Sasuke should go get some help. He must be addicted.

Sasuke was in his third year of university at Konoha U. He was 20, turning 21 in a few months. After Naruto left him, he started closing up even more. If you thought he was anti-social back then, now he avoids talking and having eye contact with people at all cost. Sure, he tried dating and fucking people, but those didn't turn out well, now did they. His heart was broken when his parents died, got fixed by Naruto, and then broken by him again. No one/nothing had been able to fix it since. His dashing good looks stayed with him from high school to university. Even with his death glare, he was still constantly swarmed with girls. They were always trying to get him to go out with them, even after being refused many many times. They just don't know when to give up. They also never understood when Sasuke had told them one day that he was gay and liked cocks instead of boobs. But with their useless brains, they disregarded that, and continued annoying him daily.

Secretly, Sasuke has done his part in stalking Naruto. Kinda. He created a fake social media account and followed the blond so he wouldn't know it was Sasuke. Though, whenever Sasuke did go and look at how Naruto was doing, he would just get more upset about being away from him and how they ended. Sometimes, he would regret not asking to at least be friends with him. But then he would reason with himself that being friends would never work out. There was too much chemistry between for them to just 'be friends'. Naruto never really posts any pictures of his face, therefore Sasuke has no real idea of how he looks. He does get updated on Naruto's life and what he's doing and how he's faring. Seeing Naruto so happy and satisfied with life makes Sasuke feel happy and sad at the same time. Happy that he is living his dream, and sad that his dream doesn't involve the raven.

Sometimes, his days are him with a bucket of ice cream and Naruto's profile. I mean, Sasuke can't suffer on his own. He needs his friend ice cream. Also, Sasuke is surprisingly still friends with Neji. Remember that guy? Could've sworn the brunette was more upset about the break up than Sasuke. Something about nothing to tease Sasuke about anymore. But, Neji did play the part of a supportive friend perfectly. I mean somebody, please give him an Oscar. What a perfect supporting role act. They do go to the same university, but with all the work and Sasuke's weird ways of trying to get Naruto off his mind, they haven't been spending that much time together. They do text often though.

Sasuke was (though he would never admit it) super grateful towards the guy. If it weren't for Neji, Sasuke wasn't sure how he would've ever gotten through the breakup. He didn't want to sound like a mushy romantic emotional girl, but it was a pretty difficult to handle situation. So thank god Neji annoyed his way into his life. He should probably find some time this week for them to meet up.

Just as Sasuke was about to leave for the bathroom, he noticed a commotion going on outside the classroom. Some idiot had tripped over literally nothing and was making a big deal about it. Half of the witnesses were concerned about his health, while the other half were laughing their butts off. His friends, a spiky brown haired guy and a spiky black haired guy were laughing the hardest. Well, at least the brown hair guy was. The black hair guy was doing some creepy smirk snickering laugh. It felt kinda familiar, though Sasuke wasn't sure why.

The blond who had tripped had finally gotten his face out of the dirt and was now screaming about something. This made all those concerned people start laughing. Who was this guy, and how had Sasuke never noticed him before? With a personality as loud as that, even an anti-social guy like Sasuke would be aware of him.

Sasuke felt some sort of strong connection towards the tripping doofus. I mean, the guy did have super bright blond hair and a nice looking body. Maybe Sasuke was finally getting over Naruto and actually finding someone relatively attractive!

When the blond opened his eyes, Sasuke noticed a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. By now, the guy seemed so familiar, which made Sasuke very confused. He was sure they had never met. Until the blond smiled. That was when Sasuke finally realized who he was looking at and the familiarity of him made sense. The revelation had also cause Sasuke to pass out in the middle of class.

When he came to, his vision was foggy and he was lying on a bed. Apparently, someone had noticed him going down, and brought him to the nurse's office. How nice.

'Oh shit!' Sasuke remembered the cause of his blackout. He had seen Naruto! The idiotic tripping blond had actually been his ex-boyfriend that he never got over. It had been almost four years since Sasuke had seen him, and the shock of seeing him after all this time had shut his brain down, which in turn shut his entire body down, which is why he was currently lying in the nurse's office. He looked out the window but then saw that Naruto and his friends had left. Well duh, it had been… Sasuke checked the time…Holy shit it had been 4 hours since he was in class! He must've missed some valuable content when he was absent. Not that he would be paying attention either way.

"Oh, good to see you awake after all this time. You feeling ok? You need anything?" A nurse had come in to check up on him.

"Um, I'm alright. I don't need anything. Thank you." Sasuke awkwardly replied. Definitely not a people's person.

"Good to hear. You may head out when you feel comfortable. If you need anything, just call me," she said with a smile.

"Ok. Will do." With that, the nurse stepped out of the room. He got out from under the covers of his bed and grabbed his phone from his bag. He immediately sent a text to a certain someone.

Sasuke: omg, guess who I just saw

Neji: huh? Who? Also I'm busy, talk to me later.

Sasuke: no, whatever you are doing can wait. This is wayyyyyy more important.

Neji: fine, jeez, what is it

Sasuke: I just saw Naruto around the campus and now I'm at the nurses office cause I fainted.

Neji: holy shit, seriously? How are you feeling

Sasuke: nervous, scared, sad, betrayed, angry, like my soul is dying

Neji: well, that's good to hear. not. Have you seen him since?

Sasuke: nope, i was out for 4 hours

Neji: hmm, maybe he came back to visit his hometown? I mean, he might be on break wherever he lives.

Sasuke: yeah maybe, but why would he visit our school? There are many other schools here too and other places

Neji: maybe he has friends here

Sasuke: oh right! I think I did see Shikamaru and Kiba with him, but at that time I didn't recognize them

Neji: well then that must be why he's here. I wasn't aware that those two attended uni here though

Sasuke: yeah same. Holy christ, this day has been crazy

Neji: are you going home now?

Sasuke: yeah why

Neji: I'll meet you there

Sasuke: fine. See you then

Sasuke got up from his bed and grabbed his stuff. As he walked out of the room, he heard lots of loud talking. As he was about to glare at the people for making his aching head even worse, he cursed the heavens for giving him the worst luck possible. There, right in front of Sasuke was the last person he had wanted to see at the moment. Naruto. And Shikamaru, Kiba, and some other random people. Sasuke accidentally stared for too long, and Naruto had turned his head towards him. The two made eye contact. The blue eyes opened in surprise and confusion. Before the blond could open his mouth, Sasuke had scampered away as fast as he could. Once he was completely out of Naruto and the gang's sight, he took a minute to regain his breath.

"Fuck, that was too close," he whispered to himself. He regained his composure, and calmly, but carefully, made his way home.

When Sasuke got to his house, he saw that his expected visitor had already arrived.

"Neji," Sasuke called out in greeting. The last time the two had met face to face was around two months ago, so seeing the brunette again was quite refreshing.

Neji nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Will you let me in, or will we talk in the cold?"

"Patient as ever, I see." Sasuke voiced jokingly as he did in fact go open his door and hold it open while Neji walked inside.

"And your house is as plain as ever." Neji retorted back as the both of them took off their shoes.

"Shut up. You know that I'm not much for decoration. Anyways, what were you busy with before you got here?" Sasuke started brewing some tea for them.

"Oh you know, just the usual 'you have two days to finish this extremely hard project that is worth like 100 percent of your grade'. Please, appreciate the things I do for you." Neji replied when Sasuke came back with two cups of steaming tea. They took a sip together, and sighed as their bodies warmed up after being frozen by the ice block that was their winter.

"Yes, yes, I'll inflate your ego some other day. Now, can we please address the elephant in the room?"

Neji gave him a strange look. "You are the only person I know who still uses that stupid saying."

Sasuke gave him a strange look back. "Really? Because I use it quite a lot in my everyday life and nobody reacts like you do." He shook his head. "Whatever, you got me off track. Now about the Naruto thing."

Neji sighed. "What about the Naruto thing? I mean, do you even have to do anything? Today was probably the only day he would be here and then you will never have to worry about him again."

That was quite a shock. Sasuke hadn't thought about it that way. He had worried that he would one day meet Naruto and then forced to relive old memories. Truthfully, Neji was right. After the meeting today, Naruto would go back to wherever he was and they would never have to meet again. Then what was with this unsettling feeling he had? Could it be that Sasuke does want to meet Naruto? Could it be that Sasuke wanted to regain whatever they had before? The love, the comfort, the feeling of forever? Sasuke shook those thoughts away. He could never go back. Whatever they had had been destroyed the moment Naruto left his house. Their relationship was better of left as a thing of the past, and not something that should be rekindled.

His friend looked at him with understanding. "Sasuke, it's better if you just forgot that this meeting happened and move on. Just like you did four years ago. I don't want to see you go through the pain again."

Sasuke knew that Neji was right, like usual. But he couldn't help but feel a strong desire to be with Naruto again. His life was amazing and splendid and perfect when with the blond, and he couldn't help but wish to have that again. Even if he got his heart broken and shattered, Sasuke would take the risk of that happening again if it meant that he would live a happier life, at least for a little while. He admits that Naruto was his everything and the glue that held whatever future and life he had together. It was no use. During their time apart, Sasuke had never felt real happiness, never laughed a true laugh, never gave a genuine smile. Maybe the meeting that they had today was fate, maybe the heavens were telling them that they are meant to be together, even if they had been separated once before.

Neji seemed to have read his mind with his psychic powers and gave him a bittersweet smile and a pat on the back. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I know you want to be with him, but maybe you and the people around you who care for you will be better off if you forgot about him. Nobody wants to see you as you were four years ago. Broken, depressed, hurt, shattered. You were a shell of yourself for so long, and believe me, it hurt me to see you like that. I don't want to go through seeing my friend like that, and I don't want you to go through that pain anymore. I just want you to be happy."

Sasuke slammed his cup back on the table. "That's the issue! I can't be happy without Naruto. He's the only thing that makes me truly happy, and even though I tried to find happiness without him, it wouldn't work. I want to be happy too, but unfortunately it is only found when I am with him. I would risk going through that pain if it means happiness will be brought back to me. Please Neji, please understand."

After a few seconds of silence, Neji finally spoke. "I understand. I understand you better than you think. And I know that you want to be with Naruto, but are you sure that he'll want to be with you too?"

Sasuke's reply was lightning quick. "Of course he does. And even if he doesn't, I will find a way to make him like me again. I swear that I will get him to want to be with me, and I will make him happy, happier than anyone else."

Neji gave a light chuckle. "I'm sure you will Sasuke, I'm sure you will."

They both reached for their cups and took a sip. Almost as a tribute to Sasuke's promise.

"UWAA!" Sasuke yelled after a few seconds. "What did I just say? There's no way I could get Naruto to fall in love with me again! I'm even less appealing than I was a couple of years ago. Neji, you're right, I should just forget about him, shouldn't I? I was in the moment, my brain wasn't working properly. Forget everything that just happened, and hope that Naruto never sets foot in my path ever again." Sasuke put on a strong and confident face after his speech. Then that face collapsed. "Never mind again, I could never forget about him. But I can't get him to like me either. Ugh, this is the same as like 7 years ago. I'm so pathetic."

Neji acted as if these mood swings were normal and gave Sasuke a smile. "Yes you are. Sasuke, you are the most pathetic person I know. But, also one of the strongest. Therefore, I believe that you will be able to come up with something and be happy with the outcome."

A weary look was given. "Wow Neji, I thought I was supposed to be the one inflating your ego today. Not the other way around. But thanks, I guess. I think it helped?"

"No probs buddio. You know I'm always here for you!" Neji whacked Sasuke on the back before standing up.

'Buddio?' Sasuke walked his friend to the door. "Have fun with that project of yours," he said as a salutation.

"Thanks. I'll probably be staying up tomorrow night to do it though. But I appreciate your kindness." Neji waved while running down the street to catch the incoming bus.

After waving back and closing the door, Sasuke sat down and pondered how in fact he could get Naruto back. Of course, it also involved lots of praying that Naruto would be back at their university.

Two weeks later

It had already been two weeks and there was still no sign of Naruto. Sasuke had even tried finding Kiba or Shikamaru to ask if they knew where the blond was, but they were nowhere to be found. After a few days of hoping for his ex's return, Sasuke started to lose hope and questioning whether or not he should be so hung up on Naruto. Maybe he should take Neji's advice and just forget about the meeting altogether. Except it wasn't that easy.

After his afternoon classes, while he was heading home, he saw Kiba turn the corner. Sasuke was about to call out to him when he saw that Naruto was right behind him. Shikamaru and the gang of other friends from before followed. He instinctively hid. Sasuke wasn't anticipating such a sudden meeting.

From behind his hiding place, he was able to hear part of their conversation.

"Mahh, this school really is a lot better than mine. You guys sure are lucky." Sasuke's first time hearing Naruto speak in four years. He sounded relatively the same, maybe even more manly and deep…

"No it isn't Naruto. You're just saying that cause you know Sasuke goes here. And just that makes it the best school in the world!" Kiba sounded the same as before. But what did he mean by that?

"Yeah, yeah. That's right. We're all rooting for you and Sasuke!" Some random friend added in.

Naruto gave an unenthusiastic smile. "I don't know about that, guys."

"Come on man, don't be like that. I'm sure that if you guys have a real talk he would understand and take you back in an instant!" Came somewhat hopeful sounding words from Kiba.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I broke his heart pretty badly." With those words, Sasuke gripped his beating and bursting heart. He never would've thought that Naruto would be thinking about him even after all this time. He was sure that the blond would've been popular and would have many options as to whom he could be with. If so, why was he still going after Sasuke?

With that thought, the group became out of earshot. Sasuke slowly creeped out from hiding. He knew that if he let go of this opportunity, one would never arise again. So, without further ado, Sasuke started following Naruto's gang. Like the ninja self he never was.

He was able to trail a few feet behind them unnoticed and still be able to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Whatever. I hate all this talk about depressing stuff. Especially from you, Naruto." It was Shikamaru who spoke this time. "Instead, where do you guys wanna go now?"

"How about the cafe down the street? If you're hungry." A pink haired girl suggested.

"Sure. I mean, I'm new around here so it's up to you guys to show me around to all the good places."

"Well then this cafe is perfect! It is the like symbol of this town! Everyone goes there. Still can't believe you've never gone." Now a blond haired girl spoke. She then grabbed ahold of Naruto's arm. "Come on! We gotta go now!"

Naruto laughed. "Alright Ino, we'll go. I have high expectations for this place."

"Well, all your expectation will be met, 100 percent!" The pink girl took ahold of Naruto's other arm. Sasuke scowled at their closeness to the blond.

"That's good to hear, lemme just make a-" Naruto felt around his back pockets. "Oh shit, I think I left my phone somewhere." He sighed. "Ugh, this is pretty annoying. You guys go ahead. I'll meet you there."

"You sure dude? We could go with." Kiba asked.

"No no, it's fine. I know where the cafe is, I'll meet up with you soon. See ya." And with that, Naruto had already walked down the hallway, leaving no room for argument.

Sasuke decided that this was the perfect time to make his presence known. And with Naruto's tendency to talk to himself, Sasuke'll know exactly where he is going.

"Hmm, ok. So I've been to the cafeteria, but I'm sure I had it with me then… The library? Maybe. Outside? Maybe. Ugh, guess I'll have to check them all. Damn me and my horrible luck."

Since Naruto didn't exactly know how to get around the school yet, Sasuke took this opportunity to use his knowledge of the campus to search each place that Naruto had mentioned. That would be the perfect way for them to meet again. Sasuke giving back Naruto's lost phone. And it would seem coincidental enough and not staged.

As Naruto stumbled around, Sasuke went to the first place the blond mentioned. The cafeteria. There was no phone anywhere around there, so he went to the second place. The field. He ran around the whole field and outside area. He panted from that excessive amount of exercise, but still no phone. Then, he tiredly limped to the library.

When he got there, he first searched around the whole place. When he finished empty handed, he went up to the receptionist. Now remember. Sasuke is in no way talkative and social, so him taking the initiative and talking to someone he doesn't really feel comfortable around is a huge deal. But, it was for Naruto, so he had no choice.

"Excuse me?" This caught the librarian's attention and cause her to turn her focus onto him. "Yes?"

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Could you have possibly seen a phone that was left here?"

She thought for a minute. "Do you know who left it?"

"Yeah, it was a guy with blond hair, pretty tall, beautiful blue eyes, whisker like marks on his face…" Damn it, Sasuke got too into it. Now the lady must think that he was crazy or something.

Instead, she just smiled. "Well, thanks to your very detailed description, I'll tell you some good news." She reached inside a drawer in the desk. "Here you go. It was left a little while ago. Someone found it on a desk and lucky for you, gave to me to keep."

Sasuke took the phone. "Thank you very much." He offered a somewhat genuine smile. She returned it with one of her own. "No problem. Make sure to visit often!"

"Will do" Now, how to return it to Naruto. He looked around the outside of the library and saw an empty unlocked classroom. 'Guess this will do.'

He sat on one of the desks and waited for Naruto to come around. He fiddled with the phone, slightly excited by the fact that Naruto had touched it a whole lot. And then stopped because he realized how creepy and disgusting he was being.

After a while of waiting, he heard footsteps coming from the outside of the classroom, as well as grumpy and annoyed mumbling. Definitely Naruto. Before the blond reached the library, Sasuke called out to him.

"Looking for this?"

This caused the footsteps to stop. And walk towards him. Then a head peeked into the room. As Naruto's eyes caught his phone being held up by Sasuke, they lit up.

"Ah, yes. I was. Thank you so much-" Naruto froze when he registered who exactly was holding his missing device.

Sasuke was looking at him, no emotion on his face.

"Sasuke? Is that you?"

Sasuke sighed. "Who else would it be?"

Naruto laughed awkwardly. "Haha, yeah. I'm an idiot." He scratched the back of his head, just like he used to do whenever he was nervous.

Sasuke smiled a little at that. "Good to know you've grown up enough to realize that."

Naruto pouted. "Hey! That's not…true." It felt, for a little while at least, that they had gone back to how they were before. But as quickly as it started, the trance broke, and they were both reminded of the history that they had.

The blond coughed. "Anyways, Sasuke, it's been a while, hasn't it? I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I could say the same thing. What are you doing back here?" Finally, Sasuke could ask the thing he was most curious about.

"Huh, I guess it is kinda weird. Me being back so suddenly, I mean." Naruto took a seat on the table next to Sasuke. "My relatives, you know, those relatives, decided to move here after hearing so much about it from me. And you know, like before, if I wanted to get money for university, I had to move with them. It was a total pain to try and convince the school to let me in though."

"Well duh, like no one moves uni for their last year. That's just stupid."

Naruto smiled a bit. "Yeah, it sure is. I mean I didn't even want to do it. I wanted to at least finish university and then move here for masters or work."

"That makes the most sense."

"Exactly, but they were super persistent, and I was lucky that the school had an open spot for me to squish into."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Hey, not that I'm not grateful or anything like that, but how did you find my phone?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence.

Sasuke froze. He never thought he would have to explain. I mean, there was no way he could explain without making him seem like a creepy stalker.

"Um, um, I was at the library. Yes, at the library. The librarian gave me a phone and told me that if I saw some guy with blonde hair and blue eyes I should give it to him. And then, you know, I had to grab something from this classroom, and then coincidentally I saw you walking by and I was like 'Oh, it's that guy. Great, now I don't have to look for him' and then here we are now. Coincidence. It's a funny thing haha." Sasuke felt pretty good about the solid story he just told.

"Wow, um, I never knew you could talk so much, Sasuke. But I mean, either way, thanks I guess." Naruto gave him a funny look.

'He looks skeptical, but it's ok. He owes me for finding it, so he can't ask me anything else. I'm safe.'

Naruto's phoned dinged, signalling a text. After reading it, Naruto stood. "Ah, I forgot I was supposed to meet with them. Sorry Sasuke, I gotta go. It was nice seeing you again. I'll see you around, I guess." He gave a little smile before heading out.

This was such a good opportunity! There's no way Sasuke could give this up! If he didn't do it now, he might never get to do it!

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled. This caused Naruto to stop his movements and turn around to look at him.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke fumbled with his words. He squirmed in his seat, and fiddled with his hands. He hadn't thought what he was doing through. He had no idea what he was going to say to Naruto. That they should get back together? That he forgives him? That he's still in love?

Naruto watched as Sasuke struggled to get out what he wanted to say. He smiled at the raven's adorableness even after all these years.

"Hey Sasuke?" This caused the mentioned person to stop moving and look up. "You know, I really did miss you." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke's face stayed in one of shock, before gradually turning into a happy one. "Yeah, so did I."

"Honestly, I had a really hard time getting accustomed to life without you. It was, pretty hard at first."

Sasuke took these words as confirmation that Naruto somewhat still had feelings for him. That meant that them getting back together wasn't entirely impossible after all.

"Hey Naruto? Are you in a relationship?" Sasuke finally spoke.

"Huh? Right now? Not really. Why?" Naruto looked at him quizzically.

Sasuke stood from his spot and walked until he was right in front of the blond. "Then it's totally fine if I do this, isn't it?" With those words, Sasuke pulled Naruto in for a kiss.

After a few seconds, they pulled apart. Sasuke looked away so Naruto wouldn't see the embarrassment on his face. The latter stood shocked at what had just happened. But then snapped out of it. Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and pulled him in again.

This time they had a more heated kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouth, both noticing that they both tasted the same as before.

Naruto walked them backwards until Sasuke hit a desk. They pulled apart for a second, panting and staring into the other's eyes. As they reconnected, Naruto lifted Sasuke and placed him on top of the desk. The raven grabbed the blond's hair as Naruto sucked on the sensitive part of his neck, leaving a very noticeable mark.

Naruto moved back to sucking Sasuke's face while unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers played with the nipples, drawing out whimpers from Sasuke. The fingers then moved lower and lower until they reached the pants. The belt was quickly unbuckled and the pants and underwear were pulled down in one movement.

Sasuke gasped as the cold air suddenly hit his genitals. He watched as Naruto stared down in awe.

"Idiot, stop staring." Sasuke panted out.

Naruto looked back up at him. "I was just noting that you look as good as ever. Maybe even better."

Sasuke blushed at that, then looked away. "Shut up."

Naruto grabbed his dick and started stroking.

"Ah!" Sasuke called out. Finally, the hands that he had always imagined jerking him off were no longer imaginary. "Naruto!"

"Wow Sasuke, even though you didn't come, there is still so much." Naruto looked at all the precum he had collected from stroking. "Guess we wont need lube. Makes things easier."

"Hey Sasuke, turned around." Sasuke turned so he was lying on his stomach on the desk, his ass stuck out in front of Naruto.

"Mmm, I missed this a lot." Naruto said appreciatively. His wet finger circled around Sasuke's entrance, before slowly pushing in.

Sasuke moaned at the feeling of being filled by the one he loved most. Finally, after all this time, they could be connected again.

The finger started moving slowly in and out. Sasuke rocked against it, drawing as much pleasure out as possible.

Naruto chuckled at that. He added another finger to join the first. He scissored them, prepping Sasuke for what was to come as thoroughly as possible. After Sasuke got used to having two in, Naruto added the third. He moved them around, trying to find the sweet spot which would distract Sasuke from the weird feeling.

"Ah Naruto!" Sasuke called out as he thrusted himself against those fingers. "Please, please, more! More! Give it to me, Naruto!"

There was no way Naruto could object, after hearing those beautiful pleas. He took out his digits and used whatever was left on them to lube up his cock. Now it was Sasuke's turn to watch appreciatively. He couldn't wait for that huge dick to be inside of him. Finally, after so many attempts, he'll be satisfied again. Only Naruto could give him what he needed.

Sasuke grabbed the table with anticipation when he felt something much larger than fingers prod at his entrance. Naruto leaned over his shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss. Using this as a distraction, Naruto slowly pushed into Sasuke's unbearable heat.

"Nng, Sasuke, you feel so good, so fucking good," Naruto groaned when he pushed himself all the way in.

"Ah, yes, Naruto, feels so good!" Sasuke bathed in the feeling of being completely filled.

He wiggled his butt once he was used to the feeling. This was all Naruto needed to know before thrusting into Sasuke. This wasn't about showing his love, this was about satisfying their need for each other after all this time apart. It was rough and fast, but also sweet and loving. After Sasuke's prostate was located, Naruto pounded against it relentlessly. This caused Sasuke to yell out in pleasure, completely forgetting about the fact that anyone could hear him. All that mattered to him at the moment was that Naruto was with him.

He slowly felt his release creeping up on him, but he tried to push it away, wanting this feeling, this moment to last. He didn't want to have to talk about what they were going to do afterwards, hell he didn't even want to think about what they would do in the future. He just wanted to stay like this with the one who he loves forever. When he was with Naruto, nothing else in the world mattered, only the two of them. Sasuke loved that feeling, craved it. Over the last four years, he never had this feeling. He was paranoid about what he was doing, and about how his life would turn out. But with Naruto by his side again, nothing like that mattered. If Naruto was by his side, Sasuke didn't care what his future held. All he knew was that he would happy as long as Naruto was there.

Unfortunately, release couldn't be held off forever. He felt Naruto grow bigger inside of him. "Mmm, Sasuke. I'm so close."

"Ah, yeah, me too." Sasuke moaned back.

The table shook as Naruto went at an even faster speed. Sasuke's yells also increased in volume and octave. The feeling was overwhelming. He felt like he was about to burst. The world was spinning, all he could see was white from all the pleasure.

"AHH! Naruto! I'm coming!" After one more direct hit to his prostate, he clenched around Naruto as he came, his cum squirting all over his chest and the table.

He whimpered as Naruto continued thrusting into him, before shooting his sperm deep inside him. Naruto bit his shoulder as he came, groaning into it.

Sasuke moaned at the sensation before collapsing onto the table from fatigue.

He felt Naruto lie down next to him, struggling to get air back into his lungs.

After a few minutes, Sasuke curled into Naruto's warmth, the latter throwing an arm over him. They were both messy and sweaty, but that didn't matter. They wanted to be as close together as possible. After all the years apart, it was what they both craved more than anything.

The serene moment was ruined when Naruto's phone rudely rang. The sound echoed off the walls.

"Ugh, what is it now?" Naruto grumbled as he grabbed the loud device.

"Who is this?" Naruto asked, clearly annoyed. Then his face turned to one of guilt and embarrassment. "Ahaha, sorry Kiba, I kinda got caught up in something. Heh heh." Naruto had to move the phone away from his ear as screaming came out of it. "Jeez Kiba, I'm sorry. No need to scream like a girl…Yeah, yeah, talk to you later. Bye." There was a beep as Naruto ended the call. He then looked over at Sasuke. "Sorry, I was supposed to be meeting with my friends, but I kinda lost track of time, heh heh." Naruto gave a shameful chuckle.

Despite everything that had happened, Sasuke laughed. It even shocked Naruto. "What're you laughing about, Sasuke?"

Sasuke took time to catch his breath. "Haha, it's nothing, just that even after all these years, you're the same, aren't you?"

Naruto smiled at that. "Heh, I guess so."

"Just as stupid as before," Sasuke added as an afterthought.

"Hey! I heard that! Who're you calling stupid, you idiot!" The words held no malice, only adoration and love.

"Now, now, Naruto. We all know you're the real idiot. Stupid as well." Naruto laughed. "Maybe. I mean, compared to you, I'll always be stupid and an idiot."

"Hah, true. But I guess you could also call me an idiot for falling in love with some stupid idiotic guy." It was a light sentence, but they both knew the deeper meaning it held. Naruto leaned his forehead onto Sasuke's as an action of fondness.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

Naruto looked straight into the black endless eyes. "Get back together with me."

Sasuke gave a small smile. "Naruto, getting back together after all this time will be pretty hard. It's not easy to just pretend that everything never happened."

Naruto pushed up onto his elbows. "I know! But I'm willing to take that risk if it means I get to be with you, Sasuke! I never wanted to leave your side, and I thought about the whole time we were apart! Please Sasuke, I love you so much, I just can't give you up."

"I can't give you up either. But it can't be this sudden. The transition is too quick. I don't want it to be like we just took a four year break, but that we slowly fall in love with each other again. So instead of getting back together, let's go on a date."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "A date?"

"Yeah. Let's get to know each other, Naruto."

Naruto continued to look confused.

"Look, I just want to give us a relationship where we leave the past in the past. I don't want it to become part of our relationship. If we go back to where we were before, I might always be scared that one day you will go and leave me again. If we start over, then we can rebuild the trust between us and both be completely sure of out feelings for each other and treasure our old relationship as a thing of the past. Like an ex who we both want to forget."

Naruto knew his feelings for Sasuke were real, but it made sense. And if it would in return gain Sasuke's trust, then he would do it. Whatever it took to be with the one he loves again.

"Alright. Let's do it." He gave a big smile to the raven. He put his hands on the table and lifted himself up. He stood before Sasuke and bowed his head. "Sasuke, I like you. Please accept my feelings and go on a date with me!"

Sasuke covered up with his laugh with his hand. He pushed the blond's head back up. "You idiot. No need to bow like that."

Naruto laughed as well. "So? About that date?"

Sasuke looked up at those sparkling blue eyes. He had a good feeling about this. A very good one. He smiled a sincere smile. "Yeah. I would love that."

4 years later

Sasuke was not happy at all. Instead of relaxing at home, having the tv on in the back while he read his favourite book, he was here, in a stuffy restaurant and smushed into the corner seat. Apparently Naruto had gone and decided that they should have some sort of reunion with their old friends without telling him. And the blond had been able to drag his stubborn ass here. In front of him sat Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Sakura (the pink haired girl with Naruto), Ino (the blond girl with Naruto), and some other people he didn't know. Well he was introduced but he was too pissed to care.

Everyone around him was blabbering happily about their current lives and about old memories. Sasuke rolled his eyes. They were at school only 3 years ago. Not many old memories after just three years are there.

Sasuke was currently getting his master's degree in business. He lived with Naruto in a small apartment that they rented together. After going on their 'first' date, many dates came after and soon they fell back into the relationship that they had all those years ago. And Sasuke couldn't be happier with the way things were. He finally found the safe place that he had lost.

Turns out the other people there had been having pretty eventful lives as well. Kiba had taken a year off to go backpacking around the world with his dog. That sounded like something the dog dude would do. Then he forced himself to go back to school and is getting his doctor's degree. Shikamaru has a good paying job working with computers and lives in a nice apartment with his girlfriend, Temari.

Sakura is also getting her doctor's degree, and wants to become a surgeon in the future. Ino is taking over her parents flower shop. She is hoping to turn the small shop into something huge that everyone around the world can enjoy. Neji is a successful engineer, and rents a comfy apartment with his boyfriend, Gaara, who is working in a bank. Honestly, who would've thought that those two would end up together.

Naruto suddenly turned to him "Hey sassy wassy. You having funnnn?" He mocked in his ear.

Sasuke turned away. "Shut up. Thanks a lot for dragging me here."

Naruto smirked. "Your welcome. Love you the most!" Sasuke felt lips on his ear. He swatted at the blond's face.

"Youch. Man, you've always had good aim. Damn you."

It was Sasuke's time to smirk. That's what he gets.

"Oh Naruto, Sasuke! Good to see you two getting along so well!" Neji exclaimed after seeing their actions. You can always count on Neji to embarrass the couple at any chance he gets.

Sasuke blushed but rolled his eyes at his old friend anyways. "Thanks a lot Neji. I always appreciate your comments."

Everyone laughed at Neji's outburst as well as Sasuke's response. Kiba spoke this time. "Yes, yes, look at you two being all lovey dovey with each other!"

This time Naruto responded. "Shut up Kiba!"

Everyone laughed again at the look of the two men trying to conceal their embarrassment with failing scowls.

"W,w,well, that goes for you too, Neji! I can see you and Gaara over there being all over each other!" Sasuke tried to defend himself. Instead, it just made the whole table go silent. Everyone turned towards Gaara, waiting for the explosion to happen.

Gaara sat straight faced, with his teal eyes piercing the Uchiha's black ones. Everyone held their breaths. Suddenly the red head's face turned a slight shade of pink and he looked away from the stare.

"I, i, it's not like that." He said, quite bashfully.

Everyone's mouth fell open. Who knew Gaara could be so shy?

Neji was the only who didn't look disturbed. "Aww, come on Gaara, no need to be ashamed. I mean, we are just as cute as the Naruto Sasuke couple if I do say so myself."

Everyone recovered and started laughing again. Naruto even joined in.

"Come on Neji, there's no way you can compete with me and Sasuke. We are couple goals. You guys are just a failed version of us."

Neji smiled, before turning it into a sinister smirk. "Look at you, blondie, showing your 'oh so beautiful relationship'. Lemme just remind who allowed you to date my best friend, huh. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have such a lovely romance."

Naruto's eyes burned into Neji's. Neither was backing down. You could just feel the heat and the crackling coming off the two.

Gaara simply rolled his eyes before bonking his boyfriend on the head. This cause Neji to sit back and pout while Naruto grinned in victory. At least until Sasuke bonked him as well.

"Come on Gaara, no need to be like that. We were just playing." Neji whined while rubbing his bruised head.

"Yeah yeah Sasuke, we were just connecting."

Sasuke and Gaara both sighed in annoyance. And everyone around them laughed again. You can always count on Naruto and Neji to make things interesting.

Sasuke secretly smiled. Maybe having a reunion wasn't that bad at all.

"Hey!" Kiba exclaimed. Everyone turned towards him, smiles still on their faces. "Let's go hit up a club!"

"What the fuck Kiba. I mean, I've always had low expectations for you, but that is the dumbest thing I've heard come from your mouth." Shikamaru shot out.

"Well excuse me Shikamaru, but I think this is a brilliant idea. I mean, we all knew each other from high school and university, so what better way to celebrate this than to go to a club? Right guys? I mean, for old times sake, neh?"

Well, no one could argue with that, so they paid for the bill and set out for the club.

"Are you sure you're ok with this, Sasuke? I mean, I forced you to come to the dinner already, so we could just bail." Naruto asked while the two were driving to the club.

Sasuke considered the offer for a bit, then decided that it wouldn't be too bad. "Nah, it's fine. We can go. I mean, for old times sake, right?"

Naruto laughed before replying. "That's right."

When they got there, the rest of the gang were already there waiting for them.

"Hurry up, slowpokes!" Kiba called out as they got off the car.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. We're here now." Naruto called back.

Kiba offered to buy everyone drinks as they got inside.

"Oi, Naruto. You gonna drive or I gonna drive?" Sasuke asked.

"Can you drive, please?" Naruto pleaded. He had been dying to drink with his friends.

"Heh, sure. Don't get too drunk."

Naruto pecked him on the cheek before leading them both to the bar. "I wont, I wont, promise."

After a while of drinking, laughing, and having a good time with their old friends, a certain song started which caused Sasuke to pause in his conversation with Neji.

The slow song caused so many memories to be brought back up in Sasuke. He smiled before secretly sneaking a peek at Naruto. Sasuke wondered if Naruto knew the importance of the song. It was the song playing when they first met, after all.

The raven noticed that his boyfriend had seemed to suddenly sober up and freeze. Then his beautiful blue eyes landed on him. The blond put down his drink and walked up to him.

"Hey Sasuke, why not have a dance with me?" Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke allowed himself to be pulled onto the dance floor. He threw his arms around Naruto's neck while the blond's hand rested on his hips. They slowly swayed to the beat of the music, getting lost in memories.

Sasuke looked up to see a peaceful and content face on his boyfriend. He also noticed his hair flopping around, turning blue, green, and red with the lights. Just like it did all those years ago. Everything was the same, except it was Sasuke Naruto was dancing with this time.

"Haa, isn't this so nostalgic?" Naruto said, breaking the silence.

Sasuke looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Naruto smiled down at him. "I mean, it's kinda stupid, but this was the song playing when I first saw you."

Sasuke gaped. "You noticed me back then too?"

Naruto looked at him in confusion. "You noticed me too?"

"Well yeah, it was then that I got so infatuated with you. It was just coincidence and luck that I got to see you again in that project for school. But I had no idea you saw me as well" Sasuke had no idea that Naruto had noticed him on that night as well. In fact, it made him very happy.

Naruto smirked. "Well duh. Why else would I have bumped into you?"

Sasuke was speechless for a bit. "I thought that was just you being an idiot!"

"Excuse me. But it was cause I wanted you to notice me as well. I used a girl as a cover. I had no idea it worked though."

"Well, it definitely worked. Maybe a little too well."

Naruto laughed. "I mean, I don't mind. Look where it brought us."

"Hah. I can't believe we knew each other for like 10 years and this was never brought up."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I thought that I was the only one who noticed you and that it was meaningless to point it out."

Sasuke laughed at his idiot. He rested his head back onto the blond's shoulder while the two continued to dance. Who knew that Naruto's stupid way of attracting attention was the beginning to this beautiful ending?

Meanwhile, Neji chuckled as he watched the couple dance. He sipped his drink while patting himself on the back for requesting that this song be played. Gaara watched as his boyfriend stared at Naruto and Sasuke dancing while smirking into his drink and patting himself on the back. Needless to say, Gaara was a little creeped out.

The end.

 **A big thanks to whoever read this story! And a special big thanks to whoever followed, favourited, and reviewed. I really really appreciate it! Hope to see you all in the next one :D**


End file.
